


Disadvantage of a skull-shaped mask

by Aryllia



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryllia/pseuds/Aryllia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. I presume this would count as slice of life for Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disadvantage of a skull-shaped mask

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Has Deadpool ever mistaken your mask...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196504) by Ask the Taskmaster (or rather one of the anons). 



Deadpool and Taskmaster had been fighting. Nothing business related, only practice. Even though it was borderline suicidal to even play-fight with Deadpool, who sometimes forgot that not everyone can survive an explosion.

This time it was Taskmaster's win though, no doubt about it. Admittedly, shooting Deadpool in the face point blank was a bit excessive. He would likely complain about it later, if not for the headache then because of the shredded mask. For the moment, Taskmaster was quite happy with seeing Deadpool's face knit itself together. Job well done, had it been a mission he would have won several minutes on this.

The wound closed, and Deadpool groaned and opened an already jaundice-yellowed eye. Taskmaster leaned over, a comment about brain damage almost spoken when Deadpool rasped out ”Death”.

It was disturbing how his features softened, smoothed out to something that didn't belong in a strictly professional relationship.

”Knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever babe. God, I've missed your bony face.”

Taskmaster had just time to think ”mistaken identity”, before Deadpool grabbed his cheeks. He proceeded to make a spirited attempt to French-kiss Taskmaster's mask. That soon escalated into a lot of angry and confused wrestling, and more gunshots. Taskmaster vowed to never again lean in over Deadpool like that.


End file.
